


A Gift He Deserves

by afteriwake



Series: From The Ashes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, F/M, Kissing, Lingerie, Mild Language, Molly Hooper Loves Sebastian Moran, Molly In Lingerie and a Trench Coat, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, POV Molly Hooper, Penis In Vagina Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly gives Sebastian the gift of herself, making love to him the way he deserves.





	A Gift He Deserves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by the prompt used in the fic, which I suggested to **Dreamin** as a good Sebolly prompt, and is my answer for the " _naughty_ " prompt on my **sherlockrarepairs** Holiday Bingo card.

_"Some people have never been made good love to, or don’t remember, or haven’t been taught how, and cheat their lives out of the pleasure we each can make in one another."_   
Rebecca Dinerstein   
_The Sunlit Night_

He had never been made love to, and that was a crying shame. It was something that struck her as wrong, so very wrong, because while he’d had sex, no one had taken the time or care or wherewithal to love him while they shagged. She, at least, had had men who loved her and showed it when they were in bed together. He’d never had that.

She was going to rectify that as a Christmas gift to him.

She was going slowly tonight, making sure he was pleasured and pleased and the focus was on him. The kisses starting the evening were soft and lingering, the type that was best for lazy mornings when you woke up next to the person you loved and knew that they were safe and secure and happy next to you, and you had all the time in the world to show them you loved them. And she had all evening, and tomorrow morning, and the rest of his life, if she was lucky.

She had shown up at his flat in nothing more than a trenchcoat covering skimpy lingerie. She wanted him to feast as many senses as he could tonight. Touch her. Taste her. Feel her. Smell her. _See her in things she bought especially for him._ He was still fully clothed, his lips on hers, when he reached for the tie of her coat. He opened it and let his hands skim along the bodice of the corset, slip along the slice of flesh between the bottom of the corset and the knickers, dipped his fingers in and began to stroke her core. She moaned into the kiss but as good as his fingers felt teasing her clit and slipping inside her, tonight was about him.

She pulled away, reaching forward to lift his t-shirt up over his head. She leaned in again, his hand moving deeper into her knickers, his fingers sliding further in and out of her and she nipped at his neck. He groaned low in his throat and she used her body to push him to the edge of the bed. It was only when he sat down that he removed his hand and she straddled him, the coat still open, her wet core grinding against his hardening cock. She kissed him, nibbling on his neck more, leaving her mark. He braced himself on the bed, using his hands to lever himself back so she had all the access she wanted.

Slowly she slid off his lap and let her lips trail down his chest, her tongue swirling around his nipples before she gave them each a slight tub with her teeth. Her hands worked lower, undoing the belt holding his trousers on his lean hips undoing the fly and lowering the zipper until she could touch his cock. Hard already.

Good.

He lifted his hips up and she pulled his trousers down, letting them settle around his ankles, and took his cock in her hands, teasing the tip with his thumb before giving it a mischevious lick. He tasted good, better than she had thought the other men she had done this for did, not that there had been many. She let her hand glide up and down his shaft as she took to tip in her mouth and teased it, rolling her tongue around and every so slightly bobbing her head up and down while one hand worked his shaft and the other cradled his bollocks.

“Christ, Molly,” he said, his hands going to her hair. He gripped it tight, careful not to force her to take him deeper until she was ready, but soon her hands were braced at his sides and she was taking the full length of him into her mouth, the tangy taste of precum in her mouth as his cock nudged the back of her throat.

This went one for a few moments before he pulled her head up and nudged her to straddle his lap in front of his straining cock. He kissed her deeply and she let her hands moved to his shaft, feeling the wetness from her mouth on it, making it slick. His hands moved to the red lace knickers she was wearing and moved them to the side before pulling her closer. She rose up, and after a moment of situating herself settled above his cock and slowly lowered herself down.

He held her against him, his lips on the lace covering her breasts, sucking at the pert nipple and nipping them with his teeth, pulling slightly as the lace and his teeth over the sensitive buds cause her to moan low in her throat. His hands moved to her hips, his grip as strong as steel, and as his teeth and tongue wet the lace covering her his hands guided her up an down in an achingly slow rhythm, one that sped up as he moved one hand to tease her clit again.

“Fuck, Seb!” she said as she felt the first stirrings of an orgasm.

“Say it again,” he said hoarsely, moving his lips to the crook of her neck and biting down on her pulse point, leaving his own mark.

“Seb! Oh...fuck!” She felt the undulating waves of pleasure begin to roll through her as her orgasm hit, and with one, then two, the three final strokes she felt Seb stiffen beneath her and his come leak onto her knickers. This was not what she had intended but dear God, it felt so good.

After a moment, he leaned back, pulling her against his chest, his cock still inside her. She pressed soft kisses on his chin, his cheek, his jaw, and she could swear Seb was humming in satisfaction. “Merry Christmas, Sebastian,” she murmured.

“Merry Christmas, Molly,” he said as his hands went to cup her arse. She could feel him begin to harden again inside her and she grinned against his skin. Merry Christmas indeed...


End file.
